Candid
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: One Shot. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Library. Harry's sketchbook. End result? A very surprised Ron and Hermione.


**Title**: Candid   
**Pairing**: HP/LM (bit of HG/VK) mentioned   
**Rating**: PG-13 (whoa…I wrote a PG-13 fic!)   
**Category**: General/Romance/One-Shot   
**Summary**: Harry is studying in the library with Ron and Hermione and decides to go get a snack from the kitchens. Ron gets curious about the sketchbook he always sees Harry carrying around with him and decides to take a peek, only to find that he and Hermione get one big surprise.   
**Notes**: I wrote this fic a _long_ time ago, and is the very first Harry Potter one shot I've ever written. I only recently unearthed it along with the list of all the other fics I wrote for the BE FQF before they moved to their new home and the fourth wave started. So I'm bound to have a few more Harry/Lucius fics coming out in the next while as I write for _Come the Maëlstrom_. Anyways, this is a seventh year fic, Voldemort's been defeated and it's told through Hermione's POV. This is the BE challenge that inspired me to write this fic: **_# 126_** - Someone finds sketches of Lucius in Harry's schoolbag. (N.Petrenko) 

_________________________________________________________________

Hermione looked up as Harry stretched. They'd been studying in here for a long while now and poor Ron looked as if he was ready to revolt and fling the book he was looking through across the room and suffer Madame Pince's berating. The Potions essay Snape had assigned them was a doozy - minimum four feet on the properties of Polyjuice potion and its other various forms and alterations. While Hermione found the challenge thoroughly satisfying, Harry and Ron had looked murderous and ready to revolt when Snape had announced it at the end of class. But she had to admit, she was glad that they were sticking out Potions; Harry needed it to become an Auror and Ron needed it to become a Healer. 

"I'm feelin' kind of hungry; think I'll head down to the kitchens," Harry said stifling a yawn of boredom. "You guys want to come?" 

"I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said with a smile. "Ron?" 

"Huh?" Ron looked up a bit confused. "No thanks mate. I really got to get this stupid essay done for the evil bat." 

"All right then. I'll be back." 

Hermione watched as Harry walked away, running a hand through his wild black hair. He really was good-looking; pity he was gay. She was starting to run out excuses for the girls who asked her if she could introduce them to him. That and they were more than likely after his fame. But the excuses were starting to run thin. Maybe Ginny had a few good ones. Only she and the entire Weasley family had been made privy to Harry's sexuality. 

Not that they had to worry about setting Harry up with someone, as he quite clearly told them he was happily in a relationship at the moment. He was oddly evasive though when Mrs. Weasley said to bring him around for dinner some time in the summer. Come to think of it, Harry was acting more different than usual. He usually read his mail at the breakfast table. But this year he started stashing it away in his schoolbag. And all the little trinkets that started appearing in his room, such as the odd book or two, or the jewelry…she was lost as to who could be sending them. Undoubtedly the man he was involved with. But why did Harry feel the need to hide this mystery man from them? She started chewing on her fingernail rather absently. 

"'Mione," Ron began. "You're chewing your fingernail again." 

"Hm?" she looked down her hand and snatched it away from her mouth. "Maybe I should I should have gone down and gotten a snack with Harry," she mumbled. 

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked away from his parchment. 

"I'm wondering just _why_ he won't tell us who this man in his life is," she said with a frown. 

"I was wondering the same thing," Ron mused, eyes focusing on something. "I mean, it's not like he could be a total prat." 

"I know. He must be wonderful. Harry's been so…" she trailed off, trying to think of the right word. 

"In love?" Ron suggested, reaching forward for something. 

"Yeah," Hermione agreed with a nod of her head as she looked up to find Ron, dragging Harry's sketchbook out of his bag. "Ron!" she hissed a scandalized voice. 

"What?" Ron asked as he opened it to the first page. 

"That's Harry's! What do you think you're doing?! Put it back right this instant!" 

"But 'Mione-" Ron began. 

"Ronald Weasley, you put that book back right this-" 

"He drew a picture of you." 

That stopped Hermione's tirade. "Me?" she asked a bit curiously. 

Ron scooted his chair over, motioning for her to move closer to him as he rested the book on the table. Hermione came over a bit hesitantly, settling her chair close to Ron's. It was a sketch of her, bent over her books, reading intently. Judging from the background, he had sketched it in the Gryffindor common room…probably the night that they had been up late working on their Transfiguration essays. Hermione felt a bit miffed that Harry had chosen to spend his time drawing instead of working but, she had to admit, it was a very nice piece. The shading was what really impressed her. It seemed so lifelike and - 

"Oh!" she jumped in surprise. 

The sketch of her glared as if she was making far too much noise to concentrate. Ron snickered as the sketch Hermione went back to work. "I'm guessing he used a charmed pencil to draw them." 

"What else does he have in here?" Hermione asked as she started turning the page. 

"Why don't we see?" Ron suggested. 

They leafed through the sketchbook, seeing a tree blowing gently in the wind, a few first years playing down by the great lake, Crookshanks playing with shoelaces, a student poking at a caterpillar on a window ledge, and Ron crowing triumphantly over a chess board while Seamus frowned, studying the squares. What they saw next took them a bit by surprised. It was just a hand resting on a book. It seemed so out of place with the full sketches Harry had in his book so far. The fingers tapped a bit impatiently on the surface before slowly caressing the spine with a lingering touch. Hermione and Ron glanced at one another before Hermione turned the page. 

It was a disembodied arm this time, the finger tapping almost impatiently. Hermione had to admit it was rather entrancing to see the pencil lines moving so. The arm shifted slightly, as if the person was adjusting their position, the fingers tracing out random patterns on the table surface where it rested. The next page had the bottom half of a leg, ankle and foot shifting constantly as the foot tapped against the floor. 

"Anxious fellow," Ron murmured. 

"I suppose Harry's subject wasn't used to this…maybe he was nervous. Or he may be used to not staying still for so long. It is hard." She mused, her eyes wandering to the spine of books on the shelves around them. 

"How would you know?" Ron asked, looking at her curiously. 

"Viktor tried to draw me." Hermione replied simply. "And then he decided to just take a snapshot." 

"How is it going with you and Viktor?" Ron asked. 

"He's doing fine. He wants to come visit me here this summer," Hermione said with a small smile. 

Ron's lips curled upwards into an amused smile. "This is meaning we can't hang out Hermo-ninny?" 

"Ron! Don't make fun of his accent!" Hermione huffed as she whacked Ron soundly on the shoulder. "Besides, I think it's rather endearing." 

Ron made some gagging noises as he turned the page again. "Whoa…" he slid his arm quickly across the bottom. 

Hermione didn't really pay much attention to it as she looked down into the book to find a full page sketch of a male torso, with shadows and light playing across it. She gave a soft appreciative murmur. The person appeared to be sleeping as their chest rose and fell with gentle breaths. They shifted every once in awhile but for the most part remained motionless. 

"Very nice," Hermione finally said. 

"Yeah, Harry's a budding porn artist." Ron said. 

"Ron," Hermione frowned in a disapproving tone. "There's a difference between art and pornography." 

"Hermione," Ron replied in a similar tone. "Just why do you think half my arm is across the bottom part of the page?" 

Hermione looked down to see the torso continuing down to what was obviously hips. There was Ron's arm solidly blocking out a large section, and then just underneath his sleeve, she could make out the lines of legs. Her cheeks tinged a bit, and she decided to tease Ron a bit. 

"You think I haven't seen it before? It's nothing new Ron." 

Ron's eyes just about popped out of his head. "What?!" he shrieked. 

"Keep it down!" Hermione hissed, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Madame Pince came by and glared at them but continued walking when it was clear that they weren't going to make any more disruptions. When Hermione finally removed her hand from Ron's mouth, his face was a dark red. He glowered at her dangerously. 

"What do you mean it's nothing new?!" he spat out in a livid voice. "You're-" 

"Quite grown and able to make my own decisions," Hermione said firmly. Her expression lightened. "Besides, I was just teasing you Ron." 

Ron mumbled something about not needing any more of this between her and Ginny and quickly turned the page. All Hermione was able to see was the flash of hips but what she saw next would have made her jaw drop to the ground if it could. 

It was a sketch of Lucius Malfoy. The arrogant sneer, the cloak settled around his shoulders and clasped with a simple yet elegant knot work pin. His hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, a few strands catching on the shoulder of his cloak and fanning slightly. Lucius reached up and brushed off an imaginary speck of dirt from his shoulder. While she was willing to admit this one was quite impressive, she was wondering _why_ Harry had drawn a sketch of the senior Malfoy. She glanced over at Ron who had a similar expression on his face and turned the page. The following pages were filled with sketch after sketch of the blond in various poses, angles and the like. 

Hermione was starting to notice something very curious. In the first few pages, it looked as Lucius hadn't known he was being sketched in the first place. But there were subtle changes as if he was deliberately presenting a flattering angle - from an objective point of view, they were flattering angles - and it was as if he was posing. 

The more Ron turned the pages, the more and more she felt sure of this. She stopped Ron's hand as he went to turn a page. "Wait a moment…" she said absently scrutinizing the page. 

"What?" 

"Doesn't the expression in Malfoy's eyes look…peculiar?" she glanced at Ron. 

Ron looked down at the page, peering at the sketch. "Yeah…almost as if he's daring someone to do something…and something else…not to sure what. Harry didn't quite capture it." 

Hermione gave a rather discontent sound and turned the page and was rather surprised by what she saw next. It was a half finished sketch and the elegantly scrawled words of, _'Next time, don't let your passions get the better of you'_. 

"What in Merlin's name does that mean?" Ron asked, scratching his head. "Did he write it?" 

Hermione didn't say anything, as her frown deepened and she turned the page to find another half finished sketch. This one had the words of, _'Perhaps your subject shouldn't be encouraged to pose so much'._ Ron looked thoroughly disturbed and grateful at the fact that the page had a half finished sketch of what appeared to be Lucius stretched out on a bed or the like. She was finding this to be more and more perplexing. She turned the page, each full of half finished sketches and innuendo-laced words written by Lucius. It was almost like being privy to a peculiar sort of seduction, though who was seducing who was questionable. It seemed that they were seducing one another, Harry via the drawings and how he had Lucius posing, and Lucius in what he managed to convey in the those poses. 

She stopped as though struck when she turned the page to find a completely finished and moving sketch. The entire image simply oozed raw sexuality and wanton lust. Beside her, Ron was making little choking sounds from his throat as he gaped down at the open page. Lucius was obviously naked, with only a dark sheet - that appeared to be satin or silk, Hermione's mind noted - that rested precariously low, revealing a tantalizing bit of hip. His arm stretched out elegantly, pale against the charcoal black, fingers splayed out slightly and curling into the linens, gripping them in an almost anticipatory manner. Her eyes moved upwards to take in the slight curve of Lucius' side as he propped himself up with his other arm. In that one pose - Hermione wasn't sure how he achieved it - he managed to convey barely controlled restraint and yet display the promise of a very enjoyable night. What sealed the entire deal was the expression in Lucius' eyes. A swathe of his hair fell across his face, partially obscuring it from view. But his eyes was still visible through the hair somehow, and this time Harry had managed to capture the expression in Lucius' eyes perfectly. 

Of course, there was only one thing marring the picture; the unseemly line that squiggled its way down to the bottom of the page, with an abrupt ending point. It was almost as if the book and pencil had been flung away in eagerness. Hermione could easily see why. The _'Come hither'_ look in Lucius eyes along with everything else left very little to the imagination. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, right?" Ron sounded as if he was going to be very sick. "Lucius bloody Malfoy?" he hissed. 

Hermione patted him on the shoulder and turned the page to show a sketch of Lucius smiling. And, dare she say it, there was a touch of mischievousness in his eyes. She never would have thought that Lucius would have a nice smile. His mouth seemed to be forever stuck in a slight, disapproving frown or a snide sneer. She turned the page to find more pictures like that one. There were quite a few now with Harry and in each and every one of them they were playful and quite content in one another's company. A glance over, told her that Ron still looked a bit squeamish about the whole thought of it being Lucius, but he looked much better. There was one picture when Lucius looked quite put out until Harry grinned and produced a sprig of mistletoe, stood on his tiptoes a bit and stuck it over their heads. Lucius didn't look quite so put out a few minutes later. 

Ron rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder looking down as they silently flipped through the last of the pages. The very last image they saw was one of Lucius sitting down at a desk, with Harry behind him, chin on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his chest, the fingers of one of their hands interlocked. Every so often, Harry would press a kiss to Lucius cheek and Lucius would slide him an indulgent and rather affectionate look. In the corner, she could just make out Harry's messy scrawl of _'One year'_. Hermione closed the sketchbook with a rather definite thud and gave a heavy sigh. 

"Well…I think we now know who Harry's new boyfriend is." She said after a moment. 

"Really?" Ron snorted before he spoke softly. "That whole……thing with Malfoy on the bed didn't tell you something?" 

Hermione took a deep sigh. "Perhaps that's why Harry has been so reluctant to tell us. He knew we'd be like this." 

"I'd much rather that he told me and I could have raged and stormed," Ron said grumpily. "Why Malfoy, that's what I want to know. He's old enough to be his father for Merlin's sake!" he hissed in a low voice. 

"I think the point is, Ron," she said. "Is that Harry is happy. And, I don't quite believe I'm about to say this, but so does Malfoy. You heard what Harry said about his sketchbook. He draws the stuff in here that really touches him. Meaning it's personal, and Malfoy is obviously important to him if there're so many sketches of him in here." 

"I know," he said a bit hesitantly. "Don't know what he sees in him exactly, but if Harry's happy then I can't complain. I was starting to think he wouldn't find anyone. I mean there was Cho and that fiasco in fifth year. And then she started mooning after him in sixth and…ugh, she was just a nasty thorn in his side." 

She nodded before speaking quietly. "From what I gather, this has been going on for awhile. I'd like to know how long exactly." 

"Come this June, two years." 

Both Hermione and Ron jumped, startled to hear Harry's calm and rather amused voice. They turned around to find him leaning against a bookcase lightly, robe open and hands shoved in his pockets. If it weren't for the fairly old clothes he was wearing and the neat and tidy look he had, Hermione could have sworn he just came back from a snog somewhere. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione began in a rather breathless rush. "I didn't mean to-" 

"No, it's my fault," Ron said quickly, cutting her off. I took the book and-" 

"Certainly took you long enough. Don't get me wrong, it's one of my prized possessions, but I got very tired of lugging it around for so long." Harry said in an amused voice. "I was starting to wonder how much longer I would have to leave it sticking out of my bag and go somewhere long enough for you guys to look through it." 

Hermione stared at him in surprise for a long moment. "You _wanted_ us to find those pictures?" 

"Yeah," Harry said. "I knew you guys would blow up if I just said who it was. I thought if I showed you how I saw him…" Harry trailed off with a shrug. 

"Of all the…" Ron threw his hands up, obviously trying to think of the right thing to say. "Damn it, I don't even think I can be angry that you picked him of all people now." 

Harry grinned. "Then I have nothing to worry about, not do I?" 

"I think it's safe to say you don't," Hermione said with a grin as Ron started grumbling something about hexing Lucius painfully if he hurt Harry somehow. "But really Harry, you could have told us sooner. I know Narcissa died and all, and you both want your privacy, but we've been getting a little worried." 

"A little?" Harry asked a bit sceptically. 

"All right, fairly worried. You should have told us." she chided. 

"I could have, but I didn't know how you take it," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Luc was the one who suggested I tell you guys this way." 

Hermione gave a snort; it had certainly worked. "Luc?" she asked in an amused voice. 

Harry went scarlet. "Yeah. How about I get back to that essay; I was wandering the halls long enough to easily forget what I had to write it on." 

"The minimum four foot essay on Polyjuice potions and-" 

"Oh, there it is," Harry grimaced as he sat back in his seat and stuffed his sketchbook back into his schoolbag. "Thank 'Mione." 

"Not a problem," she said with a smile. "Harry?" 

"Yeah?" he looked up at her quill already in hand. 

"You're quite serious about him?" she asked. 

"Yeah, are you mate?" Ron piped in as he had finished his grumbling. 

Harry chuckled. "Given the fact that we've been together for two years now, I think it's safe to say that yes, I am." 

"So when did you two…you know?" Ron asked, half chewing on the end of his quill. 

"My sixth year. I had stared drawing him in the train station when the Hogwarts Express dropped us off. Uncle Vernon had come yet and Draco was still on the train for some reason. So I started drawing him to kill some time and it...erm...progressed from there." 

"How did…um…Draco take it?" Hermione asked in a rather unsure voice. 

"He grew to accept. He took it much worse than you did Ron." 

Ron's eyes widened. "How long were you standing there?" 

"Long enough." Harry replied simply. 

Ron shook his head and got back to work. Harry glanced at Hermione with a grin and did the same. Hermione chuckled softly and returned to the second last paragraph of her already 6 foot essay. Every so often her gaze strayed to the spine of Harry's sketchbook, recalling the picture of Lucius on the bed. 

_'I wonder how Viktor would react to that if it was me…'_ She couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face. She had time enough to seduce Viktor…yet again, but first this essay. 

~ fin ~ 


End file.
